The Exchange Student
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: Luneth's a rich rookie, Ingus is shy, Refia can't seem to confess and Desch is a damn idiot! What the hell is going on in this school? Xande's plotting! Ingus x Luneth ; Refia x Desch - no shocking scenes of any type...
1. Chapter 1 remastered

Ingus leaned back on his chair. Biology sure wasn't his strongest point… not that it was a weakness, either. He was an average student, with scores high enough to graduate without trouble.

But the time wasn't to think about that. They had been told an exchange student would come over for a while to practice his English. That was going to be so much fun.

In their class, they liked to martyrize anyone who was new, it was like a tradition. And this one wasn't going to be an exception.

Or was he?

Anyways, he had to take notes of whatever the teacher was blabbering about.

XXX

Luneth stopped in front of the car. He was a bit nervous about all that exchange thing, but there was no way he could avoid it. He was certain there was no escaping from the usual hazing... Ah, well, he'd have to deal with it. He was used to it anyways, he had often changed schools because of his parents' job.

He opened the door and got in. His parents were the owners of a rich company; therefore he even had to go to school escorted by a chauffeur. Luckily this school had a uniform... It really was a pain for him, because the other students instantly hated him when knowing he was rich. But he didn't have time to think of the matter too much as they soon arrived in front of the building. It was a simple building made of bricks, and it had its charm even though it was a bit worn out.

He entered the building with his backpack on, waiting for someone to tell him which class he was supposed to be in.

XXX

"I win again!" Ingus pouted. It was the tenth time Refia won against him at Tic Tac Toe. He really sucked at this kind of games. "Rematch."

They started a new game when the class' door opened. The secretary entered and smiled. "Here is the new exchange student. I hope you will get along well and accept him in your class." Ingus and Refia both stared at the door, along with all the other students, waiting for the guy to show up.

He eventually did, and not a single noise could be heard for a few minutes. That kid sure was special. His hair was kind of silvery-white and his eyes dark violet. He was so pale, it seemed as though he'd never seen daylight.

Refia smiled. "He's cute." "Tch, I expected something like that from you..." he mumbled, amused. "You cant deny, look at him, all fragile and tiny, he looks like a girl..." Ingus shook his head mockingly. "Shh, quiet, he might hear you." She giggled. "And I thought you were into Desch..." he continued.

Her face suddenly reddened. "N-not true..." He laughed, but was interrupted by the exchange student's voice. "I go by the name of Luneth, and hope I will integrate well your class."

There was a stunned silence. What was he, some kind of emperor or something?...

Well, that was going to be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2 remastered

With a constantly bored Ingus, a soundly asleep Refia and an always-concentrated Arc, everything was possible. They were the most popular among the 12th form students. Luneth had learnt that from some other students. Ingus was chased by a truckload of girls in the school and no one dared to defy his strength, Refia was just like a warrior of justice (she loved to solve bullying problems) and Arc was the class' delegate. He was always after Ingus and Refia, because they stained the class' reputation. Or so he had heard from some people in the corridors and the secretary herself.  
>He sighed and took his notebook from his backpack. The class had laughed at his English, and he didn't know how to react about it. What was so funny? He had studied hard and was sure he didn't make any stupid mistakes, and yet...<p>

He opened his notebook as the math teacher entered the classroom. He was a tall man with a moustache. He looked friendly enough, much to Luneth's relief. He wasn't really good at math and often needed things to be repeated, which would be awkward if the teacher was a dork.

The teacher sat down. "Hello, class. … Oh, I see, you must be the exchange student, aren't you?" Luneth smiled poiltely. "Yes, indeed, Sir." Chuckles could be heard.

Luneth sighed again. What could be wrong?... Was it his pronunciation?...

"Luneth I believe?"

Luneth just nodded. He didn't need to hear other mockeries. "I hope you feel welcome here. Well then, let's get started with today's lesson shall we?"

XXX

Luneth was sitting alone at a table, with for only company his lunch. The math class had gone really quick and he had understood everything. It seemed to him that the class was late compared to him; he had already studied all of what they had covered today.

He was about to bite into his sandwich when two people sat at his table. Right in front of him was Refia. She was very pretty with her red-brown hair and deep brown eyes. She seemed very self-confident, and Luneth immediately felt comfortable around her. The second person was Ingus. He wasn't as easy to read, cobalt blue eyes seemingly drifting through his own thoughts. His fair lush blond hair almost looked unnatural. Luneth hadn't seen blond hair for a long time, and it was very unusual to see on a boy. It suited him well... He shrugged the thought off and reported his attention to the girl in front of him. She smiled. "Sorry for the mocking. Your English is quite... er... out of place, I think?" Luneth lifted an eyebrow. "Is it really?" She nodded. "And so, we are going to help you correct it, aren't we, Ingus?" The blonde closed his eyes and shrugged.

Refia sighed.

"Anyways, we thought it could be good if during the free hours we could teach you. So stay around, okay?" She winked. Luneth smiled. Of course he'd stay around! It gave him protection and company. He couldn't ask for better.

XXX

Ingus didn't even bother looking at the boy. Why had he agreed to Refia's idea? She was always protecting the newbies and often dragged him in her plans. But this was the first time such a weird guy had shown up. First off, his manners. He was just like a princess. He really was. It looked as though a paper cut would kill him. And then, his hair. Silver hair? Was it even natural? It didn't look dyed, but such a colour just wasn't possible... or was it? Same went with his eyes, they were like two amethyst jewels, and hell it cost him so much to think they actually were _pretty_. He sighed.

Refia was already beginning to teach the boy who seemed to drink her words. His eyes were focused on hers, and he had stopped eating.

Ingus looked slowly around. The weird thing was that no one even seemed to look in their direction, even though he was sure some of the students already planned on bullying the exchange student by the end of the day. Well not that he cared for a bit.

But even so he couldn't just let him be because Refia's anger was to fear more that a dragon's.

XXX

He sighed while packing his stuff. Hopefully, he had convinced his parents not to hire a chauffer when he returned home...

He had learnt a lot with Refia. To be honest he had learnt more with Refia than with the teachers. He raised his head only to see Ingus waiting for him leaning on the doorframe. He was looking at him with a piercing gaze and Luneth blushed, feeling uncomfortable. He was shy around people he didn't really know, and it didn't really help if that "people" was trying to tear a whole through him with his gaze alone.

He took his bag and walked past the blonde, who just followed close behind him. He felt so awkward that he just wished a hole would open under his feet and just suck him to the other side of the earth.

And so they walked like this until they reached a large portal. It was a very complicated portal with golden decorations, and Luneth felt even more awkward when he saw the weird look Ingus had on his face when seeing his house. Luckily there was a bush hiding the huge mansion he painfully lived in...

Luneth tried to smile (and it just looked like a weird and almost scary grin). "Well, thanks for walking me here, see you tomorrow..." The blonde nodded and proceeded to go back to his own house.

With a sigh, Luneth entered and closed the portal behind him. This day had been full of emotions but at least he knew what to expect now.

He had to open the door with his own key, which didn't really surprise him. His parents were almost never around. He wished he had homework to do, but Refia said they didn't have any most of the time... It was going to be a really boring evening...

He went upstairs to his room, repeating in his head what he had learnt from Refia. She had explained his English was too exaggerated and pompous. No wonder everyone had made fun of him...

A light blush crept on his cheeks. Hell, this was really embarrassing.

He went to his bathroom and had a shower, refreshing his burning and sweaty skin. He was happy no one bullied him. It was all thanks to Ingus and Refia.

He bit his lower lip when thinking about the face Ingus made in front of his portal. He would probably think he was just a spoiled brat from now on.

Oh well... Why should he care anyways?

XXX

Ingus sighed and smiled while entering his home. His grandma was sleeping already.

He was a bit frustrated that Refia had refused him to join the other students when they wanted to bully the little newbie... But he was glad she did, somewhere deep in his mind. He knew he just couldn't hurt anyone with such eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 remastered

Luneth stopped the alarm. He sat up slowly, still a bit sleepy. He had half an hour to prepare himself and have breakfast. The wind was blowing outside and there would probably be a storm on that day... Well, whatever.

He knew his parents were already gone, so he took his time to prepare and laze around. When it was ten to eight, he went outside to wait for his chauffeur. Nothing quite unusual... for the moment.

XXX

Ingus stood there chatting with Arc. He had been curious about what the boy thought about the new student. "I am quite surprised," the brunette said. "he really seems like someone smart for a change. I think I like him, he looks nice."

With that said, a black car stopped in front of the school. The said smart and nice looking guy they'd been talking about got out of the car, thanking the driver. He awkwardly made his way to the school portal, only to be happily greeted by an enthusiastic Arc. Ingus sighed. He wasn't going to get rid of the guy before a moment... Refia stopped by his side. "How was the walk yesterday? Not too awkward?" The blonde shrugged. "I don't really mind anyways." Refia laughed lightly "Good thing, because I need you to walk him home today as well!". Ingus sighed, rolling his eyes. "'Kay."

He turned around to see the two boys still talking. Seriously, something about that Luneth bugged him.

The way he was seemed just too much. He did too much and was clearly hiding a true personality much more sympathetic than that. He probably had been raised in a rich family and that could be the reason why he was so polite. Way too polite.

The morning went well until the sports class.

They were in the gymnasium, warming up for the hour to come. Today they would have to practice volleyball. Luneth did know well that game, he used to play it a lot in his hometown with his friends, so he wasn't worried about it.

He teamed up with some random students in the class and the game went on, against other students from the same class. Ingus was on the replacement bench, having just played for a while, and watched the young boy as he ran to return the ball. His movements were good, and he had a good thinking on the game.

And then Ingus saw it. A student from his own team came to push Luneth on purpose and hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

Immediately jumping on his feet, purely by reflex, Ingus ran to check on Luneth along with Refia. The blow had caused the silver-haired boy to fall over, still holding his ribs.

Ingus kneeled besides him. "Luneth, say something. Are you okay?" The boy cringed, teeth gritted. "... Well, h-hurts..."

Refia went to tell the professor he and Ingus would be off to the nursery.

With Ingus' help, Luneth managed to make it to there without too much trouble.

As the nurse took care of the wounded boy, Ingus watched his face. He was lost in his thoughts it seemed, and there was a look of sheer sadness written all over his features. He leaned on the wall, eyes closed, and sighed. He had never really seen the other side of bullying, the state in which the victim was left. Now that he had, he didn't kow if he wanted to support it that much anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 remastered

Ingus was waiting for Luneth in the college's main hall. It had started to rain already, and really hard. He'd be soaked when arriving at home. He was still looking out the window when he heard steps coming towards him. Expecting Luneth, he turned around slowly and opened his mouth to say something, but it was Refia. "Hey Ingus... Luneth told me you could stay at his place until the rain stops, and so you could give him extra English lessons... What do you think?" Ingus stared at her for a minute, not knowing what to say.

He felt a bit awkward about the idea of being left alone with Luneth in his home, but on the other hand that gave him the occasion to not be completely drenched to the bone. However something bugged him. "Why don't _you _go?" Refia looked to the side. "I have bass lessons…" Ingus scoffed. "Since when do you like playing bass?... Oh wait, doesn't Desch play…" Before he could say anything else she dashed off yelling 'see ya'. He shook his head and went to fetch Luneth, who was probably lost again (he often did it on the way out now). The boy was pacing around in a corridor, and his head snapped up when Ingus called him from the other end of it. "Hey, you're going the wrong way. If you're lost just follow the 'bathroom' signs, it should help since they're in the entrance hall." The silver-haired boy nodded and started following him.

After hurriedly walking under the rain, they soon arrived in front of the huge portal, and Luneth slowed his pace significantly. The blonde frowned. "What is it?" the silver-haired boy smiled awkwardly and turned to him "Uh, nothing, let's go". And with that he opened the portal.

Luneth opened the door and let him in.

He couldn't hold an impressed whistle.

No wonder Luneth was so stuck-up. He was rich. Filthy rich.

The floor was dark parquet, and the walls were white. Everything was really clean and tidy, the plants, the paintings, the statues... Not a bit of dust could be seen.

Luneth hurried up some stairs, beckoning him to follow. The blonde did follow the silver-haired boy, examining and scanning everything he could despite the other's rushed pace. Luneth finally stopped in front of a door and opened it to let Ingus enter first. He went in, realizing it was the boy's bedroom. He felt quite strange about being in there, but didn't let the boy know about it. He just set his backpack down and sat on a chair, running a hand trough his hair as Luneth closed the door. "Well, let's get on with it shall we."

XXX

She couldn't believe she actually was _this_ close to him.

She was just sitting next to him, even I it was in a crowded, noisy, public bass class; but it still was something...

She smiled shyly "So what are you planning on doing this weekend ?" Desch turned his head to her, light indigo eyes meeting deep brown ones. Her smile grew wider. "Well I was plannin' on... Er... Dunno, mebbe goin' out with friends, that kinda stuff. Or, like, work..." She raised an eyebrow. He laughed loudly. "Never mind that. And ya?" Refia looked down at her hands. She would really like to tell him... But the words just wouldn't come out.

XXX

Xande was pacing around the room, his hands joined behind his back. He heard that a new kid had arrived at the local college, and that he was really rich... That could be an interesting case for a change... He already had a plan in mind, and just needed to apply it... And for that to come true he had to observe the boy's surroundings very closely.

He exited the room to gather his henchmen.

Soon...


	5. Chapter 5 remastered

He sighed softly as Luneth sat on his bed, leaving the chair for him. He sat too and started asking the boy some questions. The boy still spoke in a very kingly fashion, and Ingus was told that it was because he'd learnt English in Spain in a highly reputed school for boys. And so they spent all their time studying with Luneth looking quite relaxed and Ingus just sitting still on his chair. He wasn't too happy nor comfortable being there, but there was nothing he could do about it, except avoiding eye-contact and strictly keeping distance between them. He wondered what Refia was doing at that time of the day. She probably was laughing her ass off at the thought that he was struggling with some sort of super-educated, supernatural-looking boy.

He shook his head as the other wrote down reminders in a little notebook. "What's wrong?" asked Luneth. "Uh... Nothing, don't worry. I was just thinking... I was just thinking that I should go home now." Luneth looked at his clock and nodded "That would be more reasonable."

He then guided Ingus to the portal and they parted.

Ingus left quickly without looking back. He just felt so awkward. He knew he wouldn't want to face the boy for a while now.

XXX

Luneth watched Ingus go. Did he do something wrong? The blonde had behaved strangely, like he had wanted to jump out the window if the occasion ever came up.

There really was something wrong with him. He just couldn't figure out what.

He sighed as he sat behind his desk. They had no school the next day, so he'd have a long day alone at home.

Up 'till now, everything seemed to be just fine. He had friends already, even though they were behaving weirdly around him, and the classes didn't seem difficult at all. In fact, they were quite easy. Deciding he'd given it enough thought already, he went downstairs to have dinner.

XXX

Gilgamesh cast an eye inside, and there he saw his target. A young boy with silvery hair and violet eyes was standing in the kitchen, probably waiting for the oven to finish cooking. He wouldn't waste the occasion, as the boy seemed so deep in his thoughts...

He tiptoed to the door and found out it had been left open. Seemed he was on a lucky strike… He carefully rotated the doorknob and entered without making a sound. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, a white tissue in hand. There was no way for him to fail that mission or Xande would just kill him.

He finally got the boy in sight...

Silent as a cat, he jumped behind him and stuck the tissue over his nose and mouth. The boy only had the time to moan dully before collapsing without further debating.

He charged the boy onto his shoulder and left the house grinning, leaving the door open.

XXX

Arc woke up pretty early that day, as he always went to bed early too. It was sunny outside, a great day to take a walk through the neighbourhood.

He took a quick breakfast and went for his walk. He passed by many people he knew, and even one of the professors who waved at him. He smiled back as he passed by a huge portal. He had known this place for a long time, and that house always aroused his curiosity. He'd never been in, and dense bushes hid the house. But today was different from the other days. The portal, usually well closed, was now wide opened. He frowned slightly, not knowing if he should go through it or not. Having a quick look around and noticing there were not that much of people, he decided to enter the property.

He wandered through the front yard, his breath short from the fear of being discovered. But he could sense something fishy, and he just had to know.

He arrived before the door and automatically took his phone out of his pocket. The door was wide open and a flower pot had fallen over. There was no way that was normal, and just to check he had to call the police.

A man answered the call immediately "hello, police station." Arc closed his eyes in relief. "Good evening. I am calling to report a robbery.."

Just as he spoke those words, he heard the sound of tires in the alleyway. A big black car stopped near him. That was the cleanest car he'd ever seen. A tall man, svelte, with hair so blond it was almost white and violet eyes got out of the car, his eyebrows furrowed. Arc's jaw dropped and he forgot his phone call.

That was Luneth's dad, there was no mistaking. So that was Luneth's house.

Without further thought, he hung up the phone and grabbed Luneth's dad's elbows (because he couldn't reach his shoulders) and stared at him straight in the eyes "Hello sir. I am one of Luneth's friends. And I think you house has been robbed."

He hold still as the man in front of him opened two wide eyes and ran into his house. Arc staid outside until he came back.

"What is your name, young man?" "Arc, Sir." "Arc, have you seen anything, or heard ?" "No, sorry." "More importantly, do you know where my son is?" "...I'm afraid I don't, Sir."

Luneth's dad thanked him and told him he could leave. So Arc left, and on his way, he called Refia and told her about the situation. "Shit, this is serious... I'll phone Ingus right away and we'll meet at your place okay?" Arc approved the idea. The police would, sooner or later, interrogate them anyways. Especially Ingus since he was the last one Luneth had been with.

XXX

Ingus raised his gaze from the clock he was repairing to look at the phone. Damn, who could it be so early in the morning? He got up and picked the phone. "Hello, Ingus speaking." "Hiya Ingus, it's Refia. I think you would like to come to Arc's place. Like, now." "What's going on?" this wasn't good at all. Refia wasn't one to get nervous for nothing. There had to be some serious stuff going on for her to speak like that. She made a short pause and then spoke calmly "Luneth has gone missing."

Ingus remained silent for several minutes. Luneth had gone missing. He frowned. "I'll be right there". He hung up and left his house, telling his mother he was going to Arc's.

He hurried through the streets without stopping, his strides long and fast. He even ran into a few people as he raced as fast as he could. He was even more worried now that he had time to think about the situation a bit.

Arc's door finally appeared, and he hurried to ring the doorbell. Arc's mother opened, a small and friendly brown-haired woman, with a sorry smile. "Hello Ingus, Refia and Arc are waiting upstairs... Oh my, I hope this won't end badly..."

Ingus thanked her and raced upstairs, storming into Arc's room.

Arc was sitting on the floor itself while Refia was settled on the bed. They both seemed very concentrated and barely moved a hair when Ingus got in, all panting and a tad bit lost. "So..." he started, sitting on a chair against the wall. "What is that about?" Arc shook his head softly. "I think we should wait for the police to find out." Refia raised her head with a deep frown. "But the police won't start the search before 24h pass!" Ingus looked at them, confused. "I was thinking about that too. They aren't going to send anyone for him before a while. We can't just let Luneth in this situation." Arc said. Refia closed her eyes. "But we don't have a clue. We don't even know if he really was kidnapped or is just hiding because of the thief..." Arc shook his head. " He wouldn't do that. First of all he would've called the police. Whatever you may think he is a smart kid. He wouldn't let his family and friends worry about him." Ingus nodded slightly, deep in his thoughts.

He had the feeling that money would be involved in this affair.

XXX

Luneth opened his eyes in a dark place. He felt stiffened and hot in the small place. His legs were folded against him and were hurting him. He couldn't recall a thing... That smell... Yes, he definitely was in a car. He laughed a bit, feeling a bit strange. Funny that he was in such a place. Funny too that pitch black all around him. He hummed and closed his eyes only to see red and blue shapes dancing before his eyes...

That car had stopped.

Someone carried him.

The sound of a locked door.


	6. Desch's in

I re read all my story and noticed quite a few mistakes (for example 'silent as a car' in chapter 5, I meant 'silent as a cat'... that's hilarious). I am sorry for that, I often write on my iPod and misspell, and so my iPod thinks it's another word and replaces it... I proof read and check my writings, but it seems as though me alone just isn't enough.  
>With that I'll leave you to read my very last chapter, and hope you'll enjoy it despite the few mistakes that probably sneaked in there.<p>

Ingus got back home with an uncomfortable feeling. They didn't come up with any good ideas to find Luneth... But he wouldn't give up so easily. He had to find him. The police had interrogated them altogether, even though it was clear that they had wanted to arrest him as they considered him as a potential criminal. But they lacked proof.

Since the research was not going to happen before the day after, he had to think of all the possible places the boy could be or all the criminals who could've kidnapped him.

He managed to minimise the problem to three answers.

Darkness, a well-known female criminal who really was interested in money and was also a drug-dealer and a stalker; Hein, an old mafioso who would do anything for a penny; and Xande, a newcomer in the art of stealing and kidnapping.

So was it possible for Xande to be responsible for the crime ?... It seemed stupid.

But Ingus wouldn't discard any theory even if the odds weren't really that strong.

He barely ate anything for dinner and went straight to bed, tormented by the too many possibilities presented to him.

XXX

The lights were shaking. It was unbearable. What was that sound anyways? It was like an incredibly long shriek, everlasting in the back of his head, like if something was trying to part his skull. He never felt so horrible. His silver hair was loose around his face, he could feel it brushing against his cheeks every now and then, when the outside wind passed through the window. The window...

If he wasn't tightly tied to the frozen wall behind him, he would've immediately jumped out that window.

He barely ate anything, because the only thing they gave him was a cold and disgusting soup.

He felt dizzy but awfully aware of the aches in his stomach and head.

He could hear a man talking all day on the phone. Probably the boss. He didn't really care.

It had already been two days, and still no sign of the authorities.

Did they abandon the research?...

XXX

The following Monday.

Ingus was putting his things away when Desch came out of nowhere, his backpack casually swung on his shoulder. He smiled as he sat on Ingus' table. "'sup? 'Heard 'bout Luneth's kidnappin'." Ingus' hands slightly twitched. "Yeah." Desch smiled slyly. "I kno' ya cared fo' him since you were friends and stuff. So I thought you might like a hand in there." Ingus slowly raised his gaze to meet two deep violet, almost brutal orbs. "Really?" Desch scoffed. "I ain't used to talk shit ya know." Ingus gave off a cheerful smile. "Well then. How should we begin since you seem to know so much?"

Ingus watched the lithe young man squirm around all over Luneth's home, looking for clues. He felt bad for breaking into the house, but he really needed to do his own investigation. He sighed. 'Are you really hoping to find something after the police examined and re-examined the place?...' Desch hissed. 'Don't trust the pigs, man. They don't know nothin'.' Then he crouched, disappearing behind a counter. Ingus turned to look on some shelves, but just as he begun Desch shot up. 'Nuts, dude! I definitely found somethin'!' Ingus rushed to join him where he stood.

'What is it?' He looked at Desch's hand, holding onto a massive, heavy-looking steel key. 'That sure doesn't look like any key, dude. I think the kidnapper dropped it. Right here. Like a freakin' moron, man! We actually got a clue!' Ingus smiled and patted his back. 'Well done, man. I'm happy I brought you here.' Desch nodded. 'Now we need to know what that key opens... Or even better! Let's wait to see if the guy's comin' back!' Ingus nodded. 'I like that idea.' They both turned around as steps could be heard in the hall.

'Dang it. We better get outta here.' Ingus quickly led the way up the stairs, and they stormed into the first room they came upon.

Desch tripped and fell over, bringing down Ingus to the floor with him. He then put his hand on the blond's mouth to cover the surprised yelp he almost let out.

'Shhh, we hav'ta be careful now... We can't risk bein' found in what seems to be the son's room.'

Ingus shifted under Desch, taking the other's hand off his mouth and whispered carefully 'okay... Just check at the window who's there, might be our man.' The bluenette got up slowly watching out not to hurt his friend and got close to the window, casting an eye outside. 'Does the dad own a black Volkswagen with smoked side windows?' Ingus remembered the shining car very clearly. 'Yes.' Desch came back to sit in front of Ingus, who had his back leaning against the door. 'Guess we're in for the night, huh...' said the latter with his eyes closed. Desch shook his head. 'Not on my watch.'

XXX

Thanks to Desch's well organisation and smart thinking, they were able to sneak outside the house unnoticed. They then parted, each one going his way, agreeing to meet at Ingus' place the next day at ten in the morning.

As he arrived at home, he noticed the dinner his grandma had set aside for him to have. He was so glad to have such an understanding and reliable grandmother...

He ate in the dark not to cause too much ruckus, washed the dishes and then went upstairs to have a nice hot shower.

While under the relaxing stream of the steamy water, he closed his eyes and thought.

Desch was in possession of the key. He was probably going to do some research about it before coming to his place the following day... He just hoped Luneth could hang on a little longer. He hoped he was alright. Shaking his head, the boy came to think of how fast he had fallen for the foreigner again. Could it be that he just was attracted to him for his looks?

No. Definitely something else.

There was something about that guy which just made him so mad, but so fond of him at the same time.

He was supposed to hate him, he knew it, but had taken hate a bit too far and turned it into love. Or something really similar.

XXX

Desch ran around town trying every single lock he found himself with. He had to find the right one before the next day. This case could bring them a nice amount of cash, and also freedom for an innocent student. All in for him. That Ingus guy was smart, but so freaking oblivious. The haste he had to solve the case wasn't for either financial nor ethical rewarding, no... He had to have fallen madly for that guy to want him back so bad. He knew what kind of guy that Ingus was. He usually wouldn't give two shits about a newbie kidnapped in the area. That kind of popular guys just wasn't into that kind of stuff.

He went back to concentrating on his mission. Aha...

XXX

Luneth looked over to the window.

It was nighttime. Time passed so slow in that empty room. His body hurt all over. He slept all day long, and didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He slowed down his breathing and forced himself to think about something else.

He remembered how the last thing he was doing was cooking some vegetables in the oven for dinner, and how the man who had sneaked behind him had stuck a chloroformed tissue on his nose. He gritted his teeth. That wasn't going to change his ideas.

What had he done on that day? He had gone to school, had a nice chat with Arc, went home with Ingus... He remembered how the blonde looked strangely uncomfortable and frowned. Why had he behaved so strangely even though he was one of the most laid-back persons Luneth had ever found himself with? Something about that kept his mind away from concentrating on his situation. Did the blue-eyed boy hate his company? Or just hated him? Luneth had felt like he could find a friend in Ingus, and that he was certainly a reliable person, just judging from what he had seen. He probably should stop judging people so fast.

XXX

Arc sat by Refia's side in the local park.

It was already nine o'clock and they were both sipping on their drinks, hot cocoa for Arc and coffee for Refia.

It seemed as though things were about to move considering Ingus' text.

Refia yawned and turned her head to him. 'Okay so now, how does the thing go again?' Arc smiled seeing Refia's sleepy expression. She definitely was one to sleep late on the weekends. 'Now we wait here until Ingus and Desch show up. Shouldn't take long since they both said they got up earlier to finally end it all.' Refia nodded. 'Good.' she sighed 'I can't believe Luneth has to go through this here. Definitely won't come back after all this, will he?...' Arc looked at his hands, fingers entwined together on his knees. 'Well, no matter where he goes, there will always be someone running after his dad's fortune. That's what hard-working people get. Some really don't have morals. It's so much easier to just steal rather that to do all the hard work.'

They sat in silence, Refia pondering on Arc's words, and waited for the guys to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Ingus was there, too. He seemed very nervous to Arc, as though he really couldn't stay put more than ten consecutive seconds without skipping from one foot to another or casting a nervous glance at his watch.

When Desch finally showed up, he sighed for so long Arc though he might faint.

Ingus almost ran to him, making Refia and himself get closer to the dark blue-haired young man, who waited for them with a smirk.


	7. Epic Rescue!

"Kay guys, looks like I got yer undivided attention..." he rubbed his hands together. "Listen closely, dis be how it's gonna go..."

Xande paced around in the room. He had called the kid's father two times today already, and it wasn't going so well. The dude insisted that the police would find him and get him, and that he'd end up rotting in jail for what he had done. The usual bullshlag they always said. He could feel the guy was completely panicked about his poor little son being held by cold blooded criminals.

He raked a hand through his hair with a sigh. He'd have to work that one a lot more before he would be able to draw as much as a dollar out of him. He knew he had little time left before the police agreed to move their asses for the man, and he had to act in that short period of time. He turned to Gilgamesh, who was sitting on a chair, tending to the wound on his cheek. After learning that the imbecile had dropped the key to the warehouse in the brat's house he had made sure that it would never happen again. "Gilgamesh" he called in a dry, frigid tone. "fetch me my camera. Hopefully daddy will lose his cool when he sees that I'm not all talking and promising." He cast a sideway glance at the girly kid, who was barely even conscious. He was probably suffering from profound dehydration and starving at this point, so he knew he wasn't going to put up much of a fight. When Gilgamesh returned with the camera, he set it on its tripod and pointed it at the kid. He grabbed his pocket knife and sighed. The torture parts were the most boring when the subject was almost unconscious.

XXX

The four students approached the warehouse silently, not wanting to attract the attention of the few criminals hanging around. Desch led the way, guiding them near the entrance. He got closer to them and whispered "Arc and Refia, you have 'em open the way. Act as a lost couple, and annoy the shit outta them with questions until they lead you to the exit. You gon' be fine, they won't attack you in broad daylight and even less if there are two of ya, but should anything happen y'both have my number. Alright?" they both nodded, feeling the pressure of the task inflicted upon them, and left with a nod from their blue-haired leader. "Now, Ingus, we gon' part ways once we infiltrate the warehouse. It's gonna be dangerous, so I want ya to be _really _careful in 'ere. You go right, I go left. Kay? Now look out for when they get those guys outta 'ere."

Ingus nodded and waited for the proper occasion. When it finally came up, they both raced to the entrance and hid immediately once inside. He cast a quick glance around and, seeing there was no one to be seen, went right as he had been told. He went up a flight of unkempt stairs, looking out for any movement or noise. He came across a series of rusty doors, some of them stuck, and some of them lead to empty storage rooms. He continued to look around, but it just didn't seem to him lead anywhere interesting.

Suddenly, some noise could be heard from the other side of the building. He heard a few men's voices and their steps on the floor. They were running. He bit his lower lip and decided that he had to go check it out. He saw Desch run ahead of his pursuers, cast a glance in his direction, and discretely drop the key near the stairs before running outside, three men following close behind.

Now was the chance.

He almost jumped down the whole flight of stairs, grabbed the key and a broken copper pipe, went up the stairs on the left side of the building and looked for a locked room. His hands were shaky and he could feel the sweat on his forehead as well as the chills running down his spine. His breath caught in his throat as the key fell from his trembling hands, but he was quick to pick it back up. None of the sideway doors were the one he was looking for, so he ran to the end of the corridor where the last door stood.  
>He hastily shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it abruptly, kicked the door open, and jumped inside blindly swinging the pipe. And he actually hit something. A scruffy looking red-haired man fell unconscious to the ground. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he panted heavily, not having expected to actually hit anyone in the first place. But that was soon forgotten as he took in the scenery before his eyes. Luneth was visibly unconscious against the wall, all tied up, and a man, Xande he presumed, was crouching next to him <em>with a knife in hand. <em>His blood ran cold and he thoughtlessly lunged forward with a furious scream and hit the guy right in the side of the head before he could even say anything. The pipe fell from his hands to the floor at the same time Xande did, and he breathlessly kneeled before Luneth before checking up on him. He allowed himself to sigh in relief when he saw no traces of physical injuries; however he seemed to suffer from a strong fever. Without losing any more time, Ingus lifted Luneth in his arms and made his way out of the room as well as he could. He backtracked until he was out, watching out for any underlings. It seemed that all three of the others had done a remarkable job, because soon enough he was out in the street, trotting as he could with the unconscious boy in his arms. He kept going despite the ache in his arms and legs until he reached Luneth's house. The portal was open again, obviously Luneth's dad being too distracted or anguished by his son's disappearance to worry about such things, luckily for him. He walked to the door catching his breath and rang the doorbell, preparing to give _the _explanation.

When the door finally opened, Ingus' head snapped up to look at Luneth's father's expression.  
>At first it was one of tiredness, then one of disbelief, then surprise and finally realisation. He shook his head. "What is going on?! I-I... Luneth!" He extended his arms and Ingus let him get a hold of his son. He thought he had seen tears in the man's eyes. "Oh, Luneth... I was so scared..." Then he looked at him. "Where are my manners... Please, come in... I'd like to know what happened."<p>

After being offered a cup of warm tea and a seat, Ingus proceeded to explain what had happened to Luneth's father, who listened carefully until he was done.  
>"Well, my boy," he said, "that is quite the story you've told me, and I have no other choice than to believe you. These criminals have called me asking for large sums of money, and they even threatened to harm my son... to think that you got there just before they could hurt him..." his voice caught in his throat. "I cannot thank you enough. If you ever need anything, I'll be glad to help. You are welcome to see him tomorrow... I bet you are tired, and your own parents must be worried about you. I'll let you go home now, and don't worry. I won't say a word to the authorities." Ingus nodded and thanked him before heading out. Once he was on the way home, he called Desch's number. "<em>Ingus, man. I'm so proud o'ye. Heh, I knew y'could do it anyway." <em>Ingus smiled. "Is everyone safe?" Desch paused for a few seconds. "_You better believe it. We got through some emotions tho', but it's over now. I gave Xandes' lair direction t'da police, and suddenly those pigs were interested. Whatta bunch of asshats. I gotta go now, my parental units're pretty pissed." _He hung up. Ingus gave his phone a weird look. "Parental units?..." he shook his head and shrugged, resuming his walk back home. Desch was one weird-ass, mysterious, and resourceful guy for sure. He was so grateful to him for helping that much.

After all, they had just prevented a pretty big crime.


End file.
